Roommates?
by StayStrongxox
Summary: A little AU after Finn punched Brody! What if he had gone back to Rachel after the punch up?


**I always wished that Finn would've gone to Rachel's after he beat up Brody...**

**Thank god for Fan-fiction**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

_'Stay away from my future wife!'_

The words ringing in Finn's ears as he stormed down the streets of New York City. He still had anger cursing through his veins, his hands still clenched into fists. He slowed down on the sidewalk when he realised where it was he had ended up. He sighed and was about to turn round, when Santana made him jump.

'Thank god you did what you did! Now... All you have to do is tell Rachel!' she said, turning and began walking away. Finn did a double take at her and rushed after her.

'Whoa! No way! You told me to sort out Brody, I have done... Now, I'm going back to Lima' Finn told her. Santana laughed, and gripped his arm, her face and tone turning hard and serious.

'You! You're going to go up there, tell Rachel what happened and get her back! And don't argue with me' she told him, pointing her finger at him when he opened his mouth. He snapped his mouth shut and looked at her.

'When did you become so protective of Rachel? You guys weren't particularly the best of friends in high school' Finn asked. Santana shrugged.

'Guess we grow up and realize life is too short. Put the past behind you and move on' she said, before turning round and walking off. 'Oh! Kurt's out... so Rachel there by herself' she added, as she disappeared round a corner. Finn groaned and turned back to the building in front of him.

'You just beat up a guy, yet you're too afraid to face your fianc... ex fiancee?' Finn told himself, before gathering up the courage to step inside the building...

* * *

Whoever Rachel was expecting at the door, she most certainly didn't expect it to be Finn. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw her ex, standing in the doorway to her apartment.

'Finn? erm... erm... Come... In' she said, stumbling over her words as she tried to figure out why he was here. Finn stepped over the threshold of the apartment.

'Listen I know you have-' Finn never finished his sentence as a shooting pain shot through his hand. He let out a loud yelp, as Rachel examined his cut and bruised knuckles.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Rachel fretted, dragging him by the wrist to her en suite bathroom. He tried to protest, but she was adamant. She got the first aid kit out of the cupboard and got the antiseptic cream ready to use, before putting it down on the counter and turning on the tap.

'Rach... Honest, you don't need to-' Finn bit into his lip, to stop himself from screaming. He honestly didn't think punching someone would do this much damage to his hand.

'Finn, what the hell did you do?' Rachel asked, as she rinsed away the dried blood and cleaned the wounds. He didn't answer as he was too busy trying not to scream and trying not to be affected by Rachel's hands at the same time. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel, dabbing Finn's knuckles with it softly.

'Nothing' he finally answered her question. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

'You had a fight with someone?' she questioned, as she put the towel down on the counter and picked up the cream. She saw his expression change and she rolled her eyes, which he caught.

'Hey, it really stings! You try having a fight with-' Finn caught himself, trailing off as he hissed when Rachel rubbed the cream into his wounds. After she was done, she wrapped a bandage round his hand, to make sure he didn't do any further injuries.

'So, come on! Who did you have a fight with?' she asked, as she tucked the first aid kit back into the cupboard.

'Brody... I attacked Brody, but only because-'

**SLAP  
**

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?' Rachel screamed, her hand burning from the slap she had delivered to Finn's cheek.

'I attacked Brody! Okay, I was under instructions from Santana! Quit trying to hit me!' Finn shouted, grabbing her arms and pushing her gently, but firmly into the wall, holding her hands over her head.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?' Rachel screamed, trying to escape Finn's clutches, but he held her firm.

'Did you know he was a prostitute? Did you? He slept with your dance teacher... And that's just the start of a possibly long list!' Finn told her. Rachel froze as he spoke, his word settling over her.

'Wh... What?' she asked

'He's been sleeping with other girls behind your back... And their paying him to do it... I'm sorry, baby' Finn said, his voice softer, watching as Rachel's eyes widened as the word what slipped out of his mouth.

'No... No, he wouldn't do that to me!' Rachel said, as she shoved Finn away from her. 'You're only saying this because you're jealous!'

'Rachel...'

'No, I mean it! Just leave Finn, leave and don't come back! Just go back to Lima or something... I can't look at you right now!' Rachel said, storming to the door.

'Santana knew! She knew along. She's the one who brought me here and lured him to the hotel room' Finn said, watching as Rachel froze in the doorway. She slowly turned round, her anger disappearing, vulnerability stating to show.

'What?' she whispered, her defense walls slowly breaking.

'Santana knew' Finn repeated, slowly stepping towards her.

'But... If she knew what he was doing, why wouldn't she tell me?' Rachel asked, allowing the tears to fall. Finn walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug, not caring that she tried to fight it, before giving in. They ended up on the bathroom floor, Rachel's body heaving with sobs, while Finn held her close, whispering words to her and helping her calm down...

* * *

An hour later, he was sat on Rachel's sofa waiting for Rachel to get out of the shower. After she had cried herself out, Finn had just held her for ages, before she announced that she wanted some time alone. He had left the room, but he had no intention of leaving the flat until she was his again. He heard the shower turn off and she stepped out into the living room, a towel wrapped tightly round her body.

'Thought you'd be long gone' Rachel told him, as she sat down next to him. Finn gulped. He could feel the heat from Rachel's body, and the fact she was in towel did nothing to help certain parts of his anatomy.

'Yeah right! You really think I'm going to leave you alone? When I have I done that?' he asked her. Rachel smiled and looked at him.

'Never... I'm sorry, Finn'

'For what?' he asked, frowning, looking at her.

'For slapping you' Rachel replied, her fingertips tenderly caressing his cheek, where a light bruise was starting to show.

'Never mind... I forgive you' he said, smiling. Rachel smiled back and looked down to the floor, looking up at him through her lashes.

'Do you want anything? A drink or a sandwich?' she asked. Finn nodded and followed her to the kitchen, hopping up to sit on the counter, as she prepared him a cheese sandwich.

'How did you know?' he asked, smiling at how she knew him so well. Rachel looked at him and smiled, as she continued to make him his sandwich. She handed it to him, watching him as he took a huge bite out of it, smiling as he chewed.

'Thanks!' he said, his mouth full of food. Rachel chuckled and put everything away in the fridge, before heading to her room to get changed. She returned a few minutes later, dressed in a camisole and tiny short shorts, which Finn thought should be illegal.

'So..' Finn swallowed as Rachel sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 'What you going to do now?' he asked, looking down at the top of her head.

'Don't know... I mean, obviously he's dumped, but... I hate been alone' she said, wrapping her arms round Finn's waist and cuddling into him.

'You're not alone... You have me, you're always going to have me... No matter how far away we are from one another' Finn spoke, his voice soothing and gentle, making Rachel look up at him.

'Really?' she asked, their eyes locking

'Really' Finn said, his lopsided smirk appearing on his face. Rachel felt her lips pulling into the same smirk and she slowly leant up, giving Finn time to knock her back if he wanted. He didn't. Their lips were a centimeter apart when Kurt burst through the door, Santana yelling at him not to go in there.

'FINN! Why didn't you call me?' Kurt yelled, not knowing he had walked in on a moment. Finn groaned, in annoyance and flung his head back, as Rachel stood up, seeing Santana in the doorway.

'YOU!' Rachel screamed, heading towards her with anger suddenly radiating off her. Finn quickly jumped and grabbed her, pulling her back towards him.

'Santana, GO! Kurt, go with her!' Finn said, struggling to keep Rachel in his grip. For a small person, she sure had a lot of strength. Santana swore in Spanish and Kurt followed her out of the door, questioning Santana about what had happened. Finn slid the door shut and turned to face Rachel, who was breathing heavily.

'Why did you do that?' Rachel questioned him

'Because what good would slapping Santana do?' Finn answered back

'Don't answer me with a question, Finn!' Rachel snapped. Finn walked towards her and cradled her face in his hands.

'I did that, because you know, no matter how angry you are, that hitting out isn't the right thing to do...' Finn said, gently stroking her cheek with the pads of his thumbs. Rachel sniffled slightly, before she locked their eyes together and Finn saw a flash of uncertainly and something else in her eyes.

'Rach, what wro-' Whatever was the rest of Finn's sentence was lost in his throat, as Rachel crushed their lips together. He didn't respond at first, as he was still wrapping his head around the fact that Rachel was kissing him. It was only when Rachel started to pull away that he responded. His hand clasped the back of her neck and kissing her roughly again. He felt his jacket been pulled off flung somewhere in the room and he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall, her legs automatically going round his waist. It was only when he felt her pulling at his belt that he was being selfish.

'No... Rachel...' he said between kisses, but it was clear Rachel didn't want any talking, as she pulled his lips back to hers roughly. He put her down on her feet and tried to pull away, but again, she refused to apart with him. It was only when he started to slightly panic, when she had gotten him into her bedroom and pushing him on her bed, climbing on top of him, that he managed to push her away.

'Rachel... Stop! Stop!' he said, dodging her kisses and getting to his feet.

'What? I thought you wanted this?' asked Rachel, kneeling on her bed, her hair and clothes a mess and it took all of Finn self restraint to not have his way with her there and then.

'I do, I do... It's just... You're in shock' he said, making Rachel raise an eyebrow at him.

'In shock? Why would I be shock?' she questioned

'You just found out your ex is sleeping with people for money and that you're best friend found out and didn't tell you' Finn said. Rachel sighed and looked down at her bedding, picking at it and Finn thought he had gotten through to her, until she yanked his forward by his t-shirt.

'I maybe in some sort of shock! But I am thinking rationally and right now, I want to sleep with you, is that a crime?' she said. Finn shook his head, but still dodged her kisses, making Rachel glare at him.

'Finn!'

'Rach, I don't want to sleep with you and then you say it was a mistake... I don't want to take advangtage of you when you're not thinking straight' Finn said, holding Rachel at arms length. She was silent for a minutes, before she spoke.

'Finn, I want this! You're not taking advantage of me, because I want it too... I want everything with you' she said, crawling to edge of the bed, as Finn let go of her arms and let his hands fall to her hips, his eyes darkening.

'You sure?' he checked, making Rachel roll her eyes

'Finn? Just shut up and kiss me' she said. Thankfully, she didn't have to tell him twice, as he pulled her to him and their lips clashed together, finally unleashing the bottled up sexual tension that had been stored away deeply at the bottom of their hearts...

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He did his morning routine and mosturising routine before getting dressed and heading into the living room, seeing Santana asleep on the sofa. He frowned and walked into the kitchen, letting out a surprised shriek at the sight infront of him. Finn had Rachel sat on the counter, kissing her senseless.

'OI!' Kurt shouted, making the pair jump and almost made Rachle slip off the counter. 'you've got a bedroom for that! Either have some breakfast or go to your room!' he said, glaring at them.

'Well-' started Finn, but Rachel cut him off

'No, we're having breakfast, Finn' she said, pushing him gently away from her, wincing slightly, which Kurt caught.

'Rachel, you okay?' he asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine' she said quickly, making Kurt frown until he saw the smirk on his brothers face.

'EW! EW! EW!' Kurt shrieking, grabbing his cereal and rushing into the living room, leaving Rachel and Finn giggling in the kitchen...

* * *

'How long is he staying for?' Santana asked Kurt, as they sat in their local coffee shop. After the sickeningly sweet scene of Rachel and Finn getting reacquainted with each other, Santana and Kurt had escaped.

'Don't know. If Rachel has anything to do with it, he'll have moved in by next week' Kurt said, making Santana recoil in horror

'And listen to that! every night?' she squeaked, making Kurt laugh

'Probably! You knew what they were like in high school...' he said, making Santana screw her eyes up in digust.

'Oh my god! I can't listen to that every night! If he's moving in, we're setting some rules!' Santana said, before she got up and stormed out of the shop.

'What? NO, SANTANA! I DIDN'T MEAN HE'S MOVING IN, LITTERALLY! SANTANA!' Kurt yelled, rushing after her, not before slamming a twenty dollar bill down on the table for their tab...

* * *

'So, how long you staying?' Rachel asked, as she looked up at Finn, from her resting place on his chest. They were laid in her bed, the sheets tangled around them.

'Why? You wanting to get rid of me?' he asked, chuckling as he ran a hand through her sweat dampened hair.

'No, I just wondered, thats' all... I want to keep you here' Rachel said, chuckling, making Finn smile.

'Do you want me to stay?' he asked, looking at her. Rachel nodded, smiling softly. Finn sighed and untangle dhimself from Rachel, as he climbed from the bed.

'Finn?' Rachel questioned, thinking she had upset him. He turned round after rooting through his jacket and returned to the bed.

'For you' he said, handing Rachel a white evenlope. She frowned as she saw it was addressed to Finn, but when she turned it over. she saw he had already opened it. She peeked inside and pulled out the letter, unfolding it. Finn watched as her expression ranged from shock, to surprise, to complete elation.

'What do you reckon? Think Kurt and Santana can put up with us?' he asked, before Rachel let out a scream of happiness and flung her arms round Finn's neck. They hit the pillows, Rachel giggling uncontrolablly.

'I think... Kurt and Santana will have to deal with it' Rachel said, as she straddled him and looked down at him. He chuckled.

'So... what do you want to do now... Roomie? he asked cheekily...

* * *

'EXCUSE ME!' Kurt screamed. It was early evening and Rachel adn Finn had just told Santana and Kurt about Finn movig in with them..

'Oh come on, Kurt! He's got in on a schlorship in NYU, on Film Studies and he has nowhere to go! Plus, it's like ten minutes away from NYDADA!' Rachel said

'No way! You two will stink up the palce with sex!' Santana said, making Finn and Rachel roll their eyes

'Oh for christ sake... One, you're being too dramatic and two, he's moving in whatever you guys think!' Rachel said. Kurt and Santana glared at Rachel for a minute, before Kurt relented.

'Oh fine! PLus, it would be nice to have another guy around the flat! Come here!' Kurt said, making Santana throw her hands up in frustration.

'Three against one, we win!' Rachel giggled 'Plus, Finn is his family' she added, mkaing Kurt nod. Santana was silent for a few minutes, making the others think Santana was about to start ranting in Spanish. Eventually, she relented, after seeing the sparkle back in Rachel's eyes.

'FINE! You can stay! But you'd better help out round the flat and help out with the rent!' she said, before storming off to her room, before she walked back and pinne dher eyes on Finn and Rachel.

'And try to keep the noises down!' she said, before storming into her room. Rachel and Finn looked at each other bashfully, before Kurt clapped his hands.

'Ignore her! What should we do first?' he asked, happily...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


End file.
